


it’s a ugly, uncomplicated thing (this aftermath)

by evanescentdawn



Series: Edwin [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguity, Gen, Reconciliation, Tension, as in what the fight was about is not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Winry and Ed have a fight, this is the aftermath.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell
Series: Edwin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	it’s a ugly, uncomplicated thing (this aftermath)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this came from?? They snuck open me, completely unexpected and caught me in all these feels. ; ;

“Ed,” Winry whispers into the space between them. It feels fragile, this distance between them, as she reaches out a hand, and palms his cheek and releases a shaky breath. Ed looks uncomfortable, staring at anything but her. The line of his mouth flat in something she can’t define yet—guilt, or perhaps, regret. Something else. Winry doesn’t know and she _hates_ that.

But she tries not to focus on that, the already stirring thing that’s been inside of her since that Day. (And much longer, ever since they were kids and she would always find herself watching Ed and Al from a distance away.)

She brushes Ed’s bangs out of the way, musing how he looks like a child with his hair over his forehead like that. A smile tugs on her lips at that thought. And it suprises her, a little, how easy it comes. After everything. 

“Ed.” Winry says again, and this time, it’s not a question.

It’s a call, certain, and Ed answers.

He drags his eyes from the wall, to look down at her. She’s on her knees, eyes red from the crying, from the denial, from the anger, and so many things that feel so distant now. All that’s left is a warm, buzz that’s her chest and expanding right to the tips of her toes. 

_She loves him._

Ed eyes widen a little, and he swallows. Winry watches the action of his adam’s apple bobbing as he does, the slight shift in his shoulders.

She finds herself wondering what he’s thinking.

The line of his mouth tightens, and pulls like he doesn’t know what expression to settle on.

Slowly, Winry tries to get up. Aches at the loss of contact as draws her hand from Ed’s cheek. Her legs had fallen asleep and she can barely feel anything, struggling to get up.

Ed sighs, in his exasperated-fond tone, and it’s such a familiar action that Winry can’t _breath_ for a moment. She feels the tears gathering up again but just about manages to push them away.

She takes the offered hand, leaning all her weight on Ed and feels him stumbling a little.

It makes her smile. Ed scowling when he sees it, knowing what she’s thinking of. 

She is standing up now, and can’t still feel her legs. Ed’s arm the only thing keeping her straight, and when she looks down at his face it feels right. It feels like she’s coming home, but still not quite there yet.

Her smile stretches and widens, she could feel the ache in her cheeks at it, warmth bubbling and threatening to burst out in her chest.

There’s no words to describe how Ed’s expression looked at that moment, and it’s too quick gone for her to even _try_ to. She knows she won’t ever forget it, though. (How could she, at that complicated _awe_ on his face.)

He’s back to staring at the wall, his body turned away from her, as he huffs out, “ _Idiot_.”

It sounds a little hoarse, and wet. And Winry’s laugh is not better off, but she finally feels like she’s home. (Almost.) 

Her legs gained back some of their strength, she lets go of his arms and—catches Ed’s cheeks in her hands. An action that’s surged by her new giddiness. 

Ed tenses, caught of guard, a mix of suprise, and that emotion she can’t still define struck on his face. She can’t help laughing (ignoring the twist in her stomach at what she still and will _never know and understand._ )

When Winry presses her forehead against his, she feels him slowly lose the tension, and relax. His hand tentively clutching at her shirt as he returns the gesture.

“Idiot,” He says again and it’s a quiet whisper this time. It still sounds a little hoarse, and wet but Winry could hear a smile as well in his voice.

This, she can understand.

“Welcome Home, Ed.” She says back. 

_Love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading!! *grins* You’re an absolute gem. ♥️♥️


End file.
